


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket has a secret, an adorable secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grocketinmypocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/gifts).



> prompt from roquill prompts tumblr

Peter and Rocket had been dating for about three months when Peter noticed that his closet held a lot less than it use to. His first though was that the beat up old washer in the Milano had torn up a few of his shirts but upon checking the machine found no scraps of fabric. He then decided to clean his room, he wasn't a total slob but there was a bit of a mess in the corner of his room and maybe some shirts were buried at the bottom. Thirty minutes later, room now spotless, but no shirts.

Finally it was time to ask the crew. He tried Groot first as the now tiny sapling had a habit of getting cold easy and would often wonder into one of their rooms looking for fabric to wrap up in. Groot was indeed wrapped up in a shirt when Peter found him but much to Peter's disappointment it was not his but Gamora's. Groot gave him a small smile when Peter asked about his missing clothes but just shook his head. Peter assumed the sapling knew more than he was letting on, but did not press the issue and moved on.

Gamora was in the kitchen when Peter found her and was wiping down the table with a red rag that Peter feared was one his favorite t-shirts. Gamora assured Peter she had no idea where is missing clothes were. Peter left but only after checking to make sure the red rag was in fact a rag. Peter was about to ask Drax when he heard a small happy chirp sound from Rocket's room and decided to see what his partner was up to first. Rocket seemed to be happier since they first met but it was still a bit rare to see the other man happy, at least truly happy.

Peter pushed the door open a crack and quietly peered inside and fought the gasp caught in his throat. There on his bed was Rocket, rolling around and rubbing his face into a pile of Peter's missing t-shirts. Rocket had a content smile on his face and for a moment Peter considered turning around and allowing his Boyfriend to keep not only his secret but the t-shirts as well, however if this kept up and Rocket took more Peter would soon have to fight crime in his birthday suit or at the very least bare-chested.

He braced himself for a possible argument and knocked before throwing the door open and shut behind him as he entered. Rocket froze laying on his side, Peter's only pink shirt pressed to his nose, fear and embarrassment in his wide eyes. Peter approached Rocket slowly with a calm face.

" Hey sweetheart, what ya got there? " Peter said as he sat on Rocket's bed.

" Uh... "Rocket mumbled.

" Looks an awful lot like a pile of my shirts. " Peter went on.

" It's...uh not what it looks like? " Rocket said as he hid his face in Peter's shirt.

" It's okay, Rocket. I get it. " Peter said with a small smile.

" You...you do? " Rocket asked, peeking out from under the pink fabric.

" Of course, I have one of your blankets. Your scent helps me sleep at night, " Peter said.

" Really? " Rocket asked.

" Yeah. And I would have gladly given you a shirt or two if ya asked, but I need a few of these back or I'll be walking around in the nude soon, " Peter said with a laugh.

" I wouldn't mind that, " Rocket said with a leer.

" I'm sure you wouldn't but I think Drax and Gamora would, and don't forget we kind of have a child on the ship right now, " Peter reasoned as he moved closer to Rocket.

" Oh yeah. Okay. Just let me keep one er two ? " Rocket asked.

" I've got a better idea, how about you move into my room? " Peter whispered into Rocket's ear. 

" Are you serious Quill? Ya really wanna be around me that often? " Rocket asked.

" Course I do. You're my boyfriend Rocket, I always wanna spend time with you. " Peter said, dropping a kiss to the tip of Rocket's ear.

" Well if ya sure, then yeah, let's shack up! " Rocket said with a grin.


End file.
